Apocalypse: Zombies
by Viren Jalkun
Summary: A Zombie outbreak has been started, and it is slowly spreading through the world. Can the X-Men discover what has made this happen and help S.T.A.R.S member Chris Redfield? Appearance by other characters. M for later chapters.
1. Crisis Begun

**Apocalypse: Zombies...?**

**Chapter One**

A cold wind blew across the balcony, drawing a smile to the woman's face. The weather was her mastery so she always loved its comforting embrace. A light sprinkle fell from the sky, cool against her skin in the crisp fall air. She trailed her hand across the stone railing as she turned around, finally returning her mind to the world around her. The T.V. that was on in her room was displaying a most unsettling report. Footage that had been retrieved from a city in the west was playing across the screen, abandoned streets seeming devoid of life were being walked by a man, his frantic rambling audible from her spot at the door.

He was speaking in a hushed whisper, casting the camera about as he looked, as if expecting something to jump out. The news channel had a date underneath him, reading out December 13th, 2002. _That must be the day this had been taken... _She thought silently to herself. The man turned a corner into an alley, pointing the Camera down at a large patch of blood that trailed off into the dark, as if someone had been dragged. A cold chill ran down the African American woman's back and she held her hand up to her mouth in shock. He ventured into the alley, calling out to anyone... That is when she heard it. A low moan emitted from the dark of the alley and the man took an unsure step back.

Like a bullet from a gun, what looked like a rotting corpse shot out from the shadows, lunging toward the camera, for the man. He screamed in fear, dropping the camera as he fell to the ground, the zombie on top of him as he screamed in pain. Storm closed her eyes as the camera caught the whole ordeal, blood running fresh against the pavement as the mans screams died down, his fingers clawing uselessly against the hell sent creature. The video ended and a grim looking newswoman appeared, speaking of how tragic times have become, and the need to defend and stay calm was at its most. Storm walked into the flower packed room, retrieving the remote from her bed stand and flicking the T.V. off. She tossed the remote onto her neatly made bed and paced about her room, her mind mulling over this apocalyptic event. She jumped as there was a slight tap against her door, scolding herself for her edgy nerves.

"Who is there?" She called, walking to the door and prying it open. The young mutant Jubilee stood there, a bubble of gum expanding from her lips. It popped noisily and Storm waited for Jubilee to speak.  
"Hey Orrorro. I was wondering if you had a minute..." She said between chews of her Bubblegum. Adjusting her pink tinged sunglasses on her head.  
"Of course child, what is it?" Storm moved aside to let the young woman into her room, Jubilee took the gesture in stride and entered into the room, babbling.  
"Well... With everything how it is... I was wondering, because you know, the news, if we are gonna... You know... Die..." She ended her sentence, the room becoming dead silent as Storm looked at this Teen, the appearance of a sleep deprived days about her.  
"Child you are in good care here. Do not fret about such things, all will turn out okay. You will see." She tried assuaging her fellow mutants fears, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. Eyes full of sadness looked up into Storm's own, looking as if tears were about to spill over.  
"What about my adoptive parents... They could be in danger. I want to go back; protect them." The surety of her decision reflected within her eyes.

"That choice is completely up to you." Storm replied, smiling at the courage of her pupil, "But be ready... We are in for some rough times. I will speak with the Professor, see if we couldn't shelter them here." Storm thought out loud, her feet carrying her toward the open door, "I will go speak with him now. If you wish you can wait here, or I will go to your room once I have an answer." She called over her shoulder as she brusquely made her way down the hall, her snow white hair waving from the air she stirred up. Jubilee sat herself at the end of Storm's bed, her feet dangling from the floor. _She seems to be so distracted lately..._ Images of the frown creases that adorned Orrorro's face etched in the troubled teens minds eye.

Storm walked the halls, her feet leading her down the paths she has walked hundreds of times. The T.V. in the den was displaying a news report, the packed room was hushed as the attention was drawn to what chaos had befallen some town. No one looked up at the door as she carried onward, stopping at the old wooden door that housed the office of Charles Xavier on the other side. She raised her hand to knock, not even knowing why seeing as she was expecting the voice that spoke from the other side.  
"Come on in Storm." She pushed open the door, the Professor sat behind a large elegant desk, hands folded on its surface. He gestured to one of the empty chairs, "Have a seat. What is troubling you Orrorro?" He pondered, having felt her emotions float into the room with her.  
"Jubilee wishes to go back home, to protect her parents. Now before we think of this I would like to put my thoughts about this forward. I suggest that we send a squad of three out to the Suburbs that her parents reside in, we secure the location and bring her parents here to stay; thus keeping all safe and sound here."

"I am glad you have put thought into this situation such as you have, it will be good practice for when you have to take my place." Storm winced, never enjoying when he brought up such a subject. Charles was the figurehead to Mutant Freedom Movements. She can't imagine taking such a place, "And I agree on your reasoning. It would be best to keep Jubilee here, and that means her family too. Alone she could easily be harmed in these chaotic times." He finished, smiling at how well Storm had handled this.  
"Who do you suggest should go?" He surprised her with this question, her eyebrows arching up. She stared at him, wondering if he would call a bluff. Silence enveloped the room, the air felt heavy as she waited. Then she finally spoke up, "Well I am assuming Jubilee would not just sit around, so she will be one. And Rogue would be a great addition, along with either Logan or Kurt." She decided, looking at the Professor all the time, watching his reaction as she listed off the names.

He nodded at this, "Contact them then. They must leave with haste for I fear trouble lays ahead." He addressed her curtly. She nodded briefly, leaving her leader to mull over his thoughts. He rubbed his temples, glad that he had his second in command here to help him. These times were far to trying on his mind. Using the Cerebro was watching the death of the the Earth itself.

The X-Jet glided above the tattered world, Kitty having hidden in the back storage was hanging out the bottom of the Jet, watching the cities below, flaming skyscrapers, some cities blissfully intact. _All those people, all those mutants needing help. _She thought, a tear of sadness escaping her eye and falling down to the demolished city they now flew over. She took in a shaky breath, phasing back up to the storage room and sliding down the wall into a sitting position. She surveyed the dimly lit room, not even sure why she had hidden herself here. She just had that urge. Why she even follows them she didn't know. But now here she sat, getting closer the the Suburb in which the X-Jet and its occupants were bound.

The jet set down in a small park, leaves of autumn tossed around by the stabilizing thrusters. The Jets ramp opened, a group of three stepping out, onto the grassy clearing that had become over grown with weeds. Jubilee looked across this park, memories that had taken place here just last year surfacing. Her sitting on the swing late one night after she had run away. The reason for that due to her new found mutant powers. She pulled her yellow jacket tighter to her, looking back at her two friends staring at her back. "You're the one in charge Sugah." Rogue called, the wind carrying her voice away from Jubilee, making her sound a world away, "You lead the way." Rogue's southern twang concluded, her and Nightcrawler stepping right up beside their leader. Kitty phased through the front of the Jet, landing with a light thud on the grassy clearing. Fallen leaves rustled beneath her feet, but howling winds hid her advance on the group of three.  
"Hey guys!" She called, knowing that now they were here then they could not send her back, "So, like, where we off to first?" The group spun in surprise at the teens sudden appearance and just stood there, dumb struck.

"Kitty what are you doing here...?" Jubilee ran her hand through her short black hair. _She can be a handful at times. _"Well seeing as you're already here then just follow us." She decided, turning and walking across the park. Their small group of four walked across the eerily abandoned park, some toys laying near the old Jungle Gym, abandoned in a hurry to escape. They followed a path that Jubilee knew well out of the park, turning down an equally empty street, cars littering the streets. Some cars were crashed into one another and Jubilee shivered at the silhouettes of people in some of the crashed cars. Kurt made his way toward one of the cars but Jubilee stopped him with a hand on his chest.  
"There is no use. They are already gone..." She whispered, sadness griping her heart in a vice grip. The group wandered through this scene from hell, picking their way across littered streets, getting closer to the house Jubilee had lived in.

Some people peeked out of windows of apartments on higher floors, quickly drawing back into their own world. A man walked by them once, a shotgun in hand, giving them suspicious glances.  
"I do not like this. It feels as if death is clinging to all that walk here." Kurt muttered, giving a rotting corpse on the ground a second glance. Jubilee just trudged forward, hoping that her parents were still here. She did not want to have come to this place for nothing. Her street came into view and she broke into a faster pace, a slight wind pushing against her, sending with it a smell that made her gag. She walked up the front steps to her door, holding back a wave of tears, her finger hovering over the doorbell. She finally pushed down, the electronic ring echoing on the other side of the door. She stood there for what felt like forever, staring at the peeling pain of the wood. Finally the door knob turned, her heart pounding up in her skull. The person on the other side of the door flew out, embracing Jubilee in a enthusiastic hug.  
"Oh my god. I can't believe it. We were so worried... Hurry come in, it is not safe out here." The older woman ushered the four into the house, closing and locking the door, "Jubilee it is so nice to see you again. We have been wondering if you would come. That is one of the reason we have not left yet, there have been outbreaks around here." Jubilee's adoptive mother rambled on, taking coats from the teens and hanging them in a small closet.

"Mom, you guys are okay right? The streets are like a hell out there." Jubilee looked around the house, noting the candles and battery powered lamps littered on shelves. She gestured her friends into the living room she knew so well, only a few things out of place since she had last been there. Her mother poked her head out of the kitchen.  
"We are getting by dear. Did you four kids walk here from somewhere?" She frowned, motherly worry written on her face.  
"We landed our Jet at the park. It was only a short walk." Rogue cut in as Jubilee went to answer.  
"Yeah... Jet." The motherly woman replied, looking baffled as she disappeared back into the kitchen. The four sat there, Jubilee scurrying about, tidying things up. After a couple minutes the woman appeared again, carrying a tray of cookies, only to disappear and bring out some milk.  
"I have to keep the milk cool by sticking it in the tub. I filled it with ice." She said proudly, gesturing to the tray, welcoming them to eat. There was footsteps on the stairs in the other room and a voice familiar to Jubilee called out, "You down here talking to yourself again hun?" A fairly tall man, Caucasian in color peeked into the living room, his eyes dilating at what he saw, "Jubilee? Is that really you?" He blinked a couple times, making his way into the room and embracing the girl.  
"Hi dad." She lightly hugged him, looking up at his face. He looked so much older then he had the last time she had seen him. _Far to much stress on us all in these days._ She thought to herself, casting a look at her Mother, she too bore the signs of over aging.

"Mom, I want you guys to come to the Mansion with us. Please." She looked the woman who had raised her for the last three years of her life, hoping she could see the unspoken plea in her eyes. Her parents exchanged a look, speaking sentences with that one glance. Her mother gave her a long look, creases showing on her forehead, a sweet smile upon her face.  
"Of course we will come; can we pack a few things first?" She added, already on her way out the living room and up the stairs. Jubilee's father just laughed, shaking his head as he followed her up the stairs. Kitty suddenly stood, walking absentmindedly to the living room window, looking down on the disheveled city street. The broken skeletons of cars were sitting discarded in the street lane, news papers long forgotten blowing around in the wind.  
"This place is so creepy..." She muttered silently to herself, folding her arms against her chest; a comforting stance of hers.  
"Yeah, tell me about it. It's like a hellish version of my memories here." Jubilee walked up next to Kitty, fighting back a pang of sadness as she looked out on the scene. _All these memories destroyed... But why? What is happening...? _The question never ceased swirling around her thoughts, every time she saw footage of other cities, some filled with these newly rising undead creatures. The footage of that city, Raccoon City, being bombed to try and stop the outbreak. _Well that clearly didn't work._ She thought bitterly. But what were they do do? You can't stop an enemy if you don't know where to strike out at. I guess that is how things are in this world... Nothing ever as easy as you would think... "You guys ready? It's time to go home." She yelled up the familiar stairs.


	2. A City in Peril

**Chapter Two A City in Peril**

The gun gave a quiet click as the ammo clip was shoved into the awaiting pistol, Alice spinning in midair, firing off the newly reloaded handgun. The bullets tore through the rotting flesh of her pursuers, their moans sickeningly loud in the silence of the night, in the silence of the deserted city. A daring opponent rushed at her, easily dispatched with a hop and kick to the head with her combat boot, it's head smashing hard against the pavement. She was trained to fight, to survive. Of course her 'creators' never knew she would be fighting to stop them. Never knew that the virus would make her this strong. She grimly smiled to herself, the large window of a Laundromat smashing as she jumped through it, _That was their own damn fault. _She did a summersault as she hit the floor, running through the building and kicking the back door open, shooting an awaiting zombie in the head, it's discarded body just another hellish decoration for the desolate city of LA.

A few hours later she found herself standing on an apartment complex's rooftop, looking out at the sprawled streets below. She had laid a blanket out on the open expanse, a small fire crackling in an old metal garbage can. She watched the metal of the guns she had laid out glint in the small flickering of light, listening to the moaning Orchestra of the undead. Some car alarms still blaring a few blocks down, her ploy to keep them from her sanctum. Laser Technology stolen from Umbrella Corp. was set up in the stair way to the roof, a barrier to protect her for the night. She heaved a large sigh, her beautiful face downcast with stress. _How are the others doing...? _She thought silently, the memories of traversing the underground labyrinth called the Hive flashing back to her. She rubbed her temples, moving across to the blanket. She laid herself down gently on it, heaving a sigh as she closed her eyes to the star filled sky above. Sleep caught her in its grip in no time, finding herself wandering through corridors of her life long before this Apocalypse had begun.

She bolted upright, a strange sound disrupting her mind from slumber. There was a strange wind pushing past her and she stifled a scream as a giant metal ship seemed to materialize not far away on her rooftop. She grabbed the pistol from the ground, leveling it at the lowering exit ramp, now on her feet, throwing the hands of sleep from her. She held her breath, her finger resting gently on the trigger as an African American woman stepped down, her hair snow white, a gentle expression gracing her face. Behind her a man with red tinted glasses followed, his expression blank as he just looked at the armed woman. "Put the weapon down, we mean you no harm." The woman called, holding her hands out to accentuate her point.

Alice lowered the gun, still keeping her guard up, eyeing the two, "If you are from Umbrella know that I will not go with you willingly." Alice said bluntly. She was pretty sure this woman couldn't be part of the sinuous group. The woman gave Alice a quizzical look, not quite liking a gun being so close to being used, "I have no idea what Umbrella is, but I assure you we mean no harm." She held her hands up in a sign of peace to Alice still, "We are here looking for any survivors and hopefully a way to contain what has already become a nightmare." The man stood there, ever vigilant to the brown haired woman's gestures and moves.

Alice finally gave in, if they wanted to subdue her they would not tarry like this. "As far as I know I am the only one left in this city, besides the two of you of course." She laid down her gun next to the others again, "As for what and who has done this, it is a Corporation that goes by the name of Umbrella." A breeze swept across the roof top and the African woman strode forward, "So it is as we feared, a biological attack?" Alice nodded, a somber expression upon her face, "There is nothing that can be done, you may as well go into hiding." Her face was that of stone. If these people truly meant good then they did not need to blunder off to their deaths so fool heartedly.

"We can not just abandon those in need of help. That would be against all we stand for." The woman came more into the light and a jolt of recognition shot through Alice, "H-how...? I would have thought the X-Men were at Genosha, safe with the rest of the mutants..." Alice's mind moved at the pace of a snail, trying to grasp how two of the elder members of the X-Men had wound up here on this desolate rooftop with her. "Diseases evolve, if we sit by and watch the world fall apart we would soon join everyone else." Cyclops, as she knew him to be now, stepped more into the light to, marks of immense stress evident on his aging face.

Alice nodded at this, it was true. The mutants may be safe now but for how long? She turned from the two and walked to the edge of the building, gazing out at the desolate street below, many zombies prominent amongst the wrecked tableau below. "If the X-Men truly wish to do good then we must plan." Alice turned back to them after saying this, "If you will allow it then I will go with you." Ororo nodded, "Then gather your stuff child, for we shall leave with most haste." Once Alice had her worldly possessions packed up once more she climbed aboard the large craft, slight astonishment overwhelming her when she first stepped aboard. She strapped herself into a seat, slipping back into a much needed sleep not long after the city was left behind.

The slap of shoes against wooded flooring echoed through the grand halls of the mansion, Jubilee sliding against the worn wooden tiles as she made a sharp corner. She came to a halt, gasping in air as she slammed her fist against a large oaken door, "Professor! The X-Jet is here!" She gasped out, her breath coming out in jagged strokes.

"I know Jubilation, please, come in and sit. There is someone you may be interested to meet." Jubilee rolled her eyes, not all that surprised he knew. She had been here for almost two years now and still was ignorant in the ways of telepaths. She plopped down in a large leather comfy chair, her yellow boots just barely scraping the floor. The professor sat there in his usual posture, a slight, all knowing smile pointed toward her, his fingers arched together. "Your mother is a fine woman; she has offered to help Jean with cooking." Jubilee wrinkled her nose at the thought of Jean's cooking, the self-proclaimed 'Five Star Chef' being the only one on Mansion soil that 'wanted' to cook. Or in other words, demanded to be the cook. With threats heavily weaved within. Guess a disaster can bring out the worst in some, and the true insanity… He gave Jubilee a disapproving look at this, "Be easy on her, she tries." He shook his head, looking out the window and calling out unexpectedly, "Come on in Ororo, we have been waiting." The door opened, three people filed in, one of them going to a corner, leaning against the wall and looking about her. The other two took up positions next to the chair Jubilee slumped in. "We went out looking for survivors in the west as you had requested Charles. We have found a woman we think will be a great help." Ororo gestured toward Alice, the woman garbed in light clothes and bristling with weapons nodded at the man, "Names Alice." She looked out the window again, looking out over the tennis courts sprawled across the lawn. Her eyes scanned over the large wall, keeping out what the world has become. She cut her eyes back to the office, looking over all there, her eyes lingering on Jubilee.

"How many are here?" Her question was simple, banter not a thing she was made for. "Currently we have an assorted thirty-five, including myself. There are many more of us out doing what we can, but I am afraid that may fall through." Charles rubbed the bridge of his nose, the atmosphere of the room becoming very dark. "We have a extensive underground structure we call the Subbasement which we have been working to enlarge. Currently there are many converted rooms down there for living in. We are expecting Scottish allies to be coming here where they will be much safer." Alice nodded at all this, making mental notes.

"And how many are in fighting shape? Mentally and Physically." Alice's jaw was set in a firm line, strolling over to stand before the large Desk, "I will train any that are willing." The professor nodded, closing his eyes. "Your new pupils are on their way Alice." He gave a slight smile, "They are most exited to meet you." A sharp intake of breath came from Alice, her hands flying down to her kukri's. She jumped back in a smooth motion, blue smoke clearing, revealing the cause of her actions. The thing held its hands up before it, a worried look upon it's blue hued face. "Mein got! I apologize… I did not mean to frighten you…" He gave an apologetic smile, the Professor clearing his throat, "Alice, this is Kurt Wagner, sometimes known as Nightcrawler." Alice gave him a stiff nod, "Teleportation…" She simply mumbled, looking up at the ceiling as something caught her eye. She shook her head, simply giving up on being shocked. Feet seemed to float down from the ceiling, the rest of the body following as a skinny brunette girl fell into the room, making a slight thump as her feet met the carpet.

"And this-"  
"OH my GOSH!" the girl bounced up and down in excitement, looking at the woman standing there, "I, like, love your hair so much!" She ran up to Alice, the Professor chuckling slightly, "I mean, it is like a little short but the color is like amazing!" She bounced around Alice, avoiding the weapons as she went. "I mean, no offense, short works for you… I am Kitty by the way." She rounded back to the front of Alice, beaming at her, "So are you like, the stranger that is gonna teach us?" She blew a bubble, popping it again and quirking an eyebrow at Alice. "Uhm… Yeah…" Alice frowned at the girl. She certainly wasn't use to overly hyper valley girls… "I'm Alice…" The professor used the silence to his advantage, "These two will be your pupils, and others shall be joining, once I see their progress." Alice nodded at this, "Ororo if you could show Alice to her room? If you are willing the training will start as soon as possible. We have a training room in the Subbasement that will be to your disposal."

The two wound their way through the many corridors, finally finding themselves at the Grand Staircase again. "Now down that corridor there is the Dining Room, Kitchen, Living Room, 'Arcade' and a small study. Up the stairs here are the Dormitories where you will be staying till future notice. Clearly feel free to look around, and just come find me once you are ready for a tour." She gestured Alice up the stairs, leading her off the right hand side of the landing, the female wing of the school. "Many students had left for safer places, others to search for family so there are many empty rooms. Uhm, here's one now, this can be yours." She lead Alice into a medium sized room, a bed, side table, dresser and small closet being the main decorations. Alice gestured at a picture on the wall, "Can that be removed? I will need room to place my weapons…" Ororo nodded moving across and taking the picture off the wall. "I will ask Logan if he could try his hand at making some kind of weapon wrack." She leaned the painting up against the wall in the hallway, clapping her hands in front of her, "Well make yourself at home Alice, the Professor will call for you later if you do not need a tour…" Alice nodded and Ororo turned and gently closed the door as she left.

Alice found herself standing at the foot of the Grand-staircase once more, people bustling about the mansion, nodding to her as they passed. She looked down, seeing her gun resting in its holster on her ankle, then started toward the Professor's office at a brisk pace. The door opened as she approached it, the girl named Kitty grinning at her, holding the door with the tip of her toe, "Took ya long enough! I was like about to go get you myself." Alice walked by her, ignoring the girl, her talking obsession was becoming a slight nuisance. "I am ready to get them into training." Alice held her head up, looking down at the Professor with a blank expression. "The sooner the better Alice, for I am afraid a breakout has occurred in Manhattan." The Professor's mouth was set in a firm line, returning her look of determination. "We will need all the help we can get."


	3. A Brotherhood Betrayed

Wanda rubbed her eyes groggily, her boots scrapping against the linoleum of the kitchen floor nosily. She leaned against the counter, supporting her weight on one arm, her coffee mug steaming in her hand; the chill of fall having already settled over the decrepit Halfway-house she called home. Todd and Pietro sat at the small rickety table, both digging into mold riddled bread, eggs looking heaven-sent next to the nearly expired toast. Wanda looked out the window, barely able to suppress a smile at the spectacle taking place outside. Fred ambled about the yard, shooing a cluster of chickens back to their henhouse; a two car garage serving as the henhouse.

"What's so funny Wanda...?" She turned her head, her eyes meeting those of Todd, the bouncy teen losing much of his vigor during what appeared to be the end. She frowned, not even realizing she had laughed, she was supposed to be the ever pessimistic one.  
"It's just Fred... I never thought I would see him herding around chickens in this life time..." She let a smile slip through her barrier, taking a tentative sip of her coffee. "Whatever keeps us alive right...?"

Todd shrugged, pushing a sliver of egg white across the plate, the fork scraping gently in the silence.  
"So what do we do now...?" He trailed off, setting the fork down and looking from Pietro to Wanda, "Not like we can stay here forever, the outbreaks are spreading, yo." Pietro sighed, looking over at Wanda, "He is right, we won't be safe here for long."

Wanda arched her eyebrow at this, the once very bossy 'leader' of the group hadn't spoke his mind lately. This was the first mention he had made of abandoning their home... But why?  
"Mystique ain't coming back and we gotta accept that. The longer we stay here the lower our survival rate becomes." He took in a breath, nodding to Fred who had just lumbered into the kitchen, "We... May have to go to the Mansion..." He trailed off, the room so silent you could hear a pin drop. A few jaws dropped open.

Wanda just smiled slightly at this, taking another sip from the mug. "Yo, you can't b-" Todd's voice was cut off abruptly, his mouth still moving but no words issuing out, "Listen up slime ball. Pietro, as much as I hate to admit it, is right. The Mansion is honestly our safest bet, not even we could break in there on a good day." Fred shrugged, his expression indifferent, "I agree with them. As long as the chickens can come." Pietro shook his head at this, slapping his hand to his face in disbelief, "You can take the southerner from the farm but you can't take the farm from the southerner." He mumbled, speaking more loudly now, "Alright... I will call up the Schools number and try to settle things tonight, I advise packing up your things."

Wanda stopped mid step, her eyes seeming glued to the mirror, the things she came to gather up weighing lightly in her hand. Sadness filled her eyes, wondering how much longer she can keep it up. She was losing control... Her powers slowly slipping from her grasp once more. A tear slid from her eye, a loud crack, as if of thunder, reverberated in the small room. Her anger flared, the release of energy smashing hard against the mirror, shards flying out, blood seeping from multiple gashes across her body as the mirror shards sailed by her, embedding themselves all around the bathroom. She ran her finger across her cheek, examining the scarlet smear.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway, pounding of fists on the closed bathroom door thudding duly against her dazed mind. She barely heard the yelling of many voices, arguing ensuing not long after. She shook her head, starring ashamed at her reflection. _I can't keep this charade up anymore... _She trailed her thoughts off, looking at the door before turning on her heel, her boots thudding against the tiles as she moved without thought. She struggled with the window, finally yanking the ancient thing open and crawling out of it, climbing down the vine embossed wall with ease.

Dust kicked up around her feet, soon replaced by the snapping of twigs and crunch of leaves as she made for the sparse woods that encroached upon their home. She never liked the woods that were so close to devouring the house, but at the current moment they were a haven to her. She swiped at a branch, barely avoiding taking it to the face, tears now streaming from her eyes. _Am I losing it...? I must be... Why? Why? _She let out a strangled sob, a tree nearby bursting apart, branches raining down on her, an owl let out a startled hoot before taking flight. Branches snapped to bits before her, her powers forging their own path as she ran. Suddenly the forest gave way to a road; a car honking loudly as it came careening toward her. The screeching of brakes was the last sound to accost her conscious mind before there was a tremendous impact to her side and the world spun from her.

The world drifted back to her slowly, pain spiking through her left side as she attempted to raise herself from the black haze. She cracked open an eye, the world around her blurred lightly. She found herself in a cramped room; confusion and panic cluttering her reeling mind. Where was she…? She sat up slowly, a pained gasp escaping her lips. She put her hand to her side, her fingers brushing against a swath of bandages. She looked down, the thin white sheet having fallen away when she had sat up. Her ribs were wrapped tightly with Ace Bandages, a grotesque bruise showing at the bottom of the makeshift Doctoral job. Her eyes widened as the events prior flooded back to her; where was she then…? She was struck by a car, that much she knew... Had Pietro or one of the others retrieved her? If so... Why did she not recognize this place? Her head shot up, her eyes hardening into full alert as footsteps approached.

The door creaked open with agonizing slowness; Wanda's every sense seeming to be improved tenfold. A high heeled foot stepped into the room, followed closely by a slim figure. Wanda struggled to swing her feet out of the bed, her eyes emotionless as the woman stared her down. "Can you stand?" Wanda was taken back by the question, the woman not even bothering with introductions. "I... Don't know." She replied, frowning at the girl. "Then try." Wanda felt uneasy, her eyes tracing across the others body. There was a pistol strapped in a holster to her thigh, besides that there were no other weapons on her. That much was obvious; the woman's outfit didn't really enable her to carry hidden weapons. She had on what seemed to be a Cocktail dress, the red fabric falling about the woman gracefully. There was a slit up the right side, the bare skin there being the resting place of her gun. She sighed, finally pushing herself off the bed. She wobbled unsteadily, pain shooting through her left leg, but she managed to stay upright. "Good, come on." The woman turned on her heel, her stilettos clacking against the wood flooring as she retreated from the room.

"Wait!" Wanda glared at the woman's back, anger flaring up in her chest. "Who the hell are you?" The woman looked over her shoulder, an expression of indifference upon her face. "I am Ada Wong, do not snap at me. I could have left you for dead." Her eyes were cold daggers as she glared at Wanda, "Follow me, or don't." Wanda limped after her, anger settling into frustration. _Who did she think she was? The world's going to hell yet this Chink acted like a fucking queen! _She flinched a bit, never one to really use racism... Who was she to judge others after all? She followed Ada down the hall, finding that they were in a decrepit, abandoned hotel. Dust adorned the light fixtures, the floor leaving a trail of Ada's steps. "Why did you save me?" Wanda's voice seemed flat in the empty expanse. "Because... If I left you to die it would have been another thing weighing on my mind." Her response came clipped and short, her voice tense and strained. They walked on in silence, finally coming to the entrance of the hotel. A sleek black car sat five feet from the door, the Car giving off a soft beep as the locks were disengaged.

"Where are we going...?" Wanda eyed the car suspiciously, Ada's eyes boring into her.  
"Either get in, or walk." Wanda rolled her eyes, if it came to it she could easily take this girl... Unless she was a mutant too, but for some reason she doubted that. Wanda climbed into the passenger seat, her aching ribs screaming in opposition. She shifted uncomfortably, watching Ada from the corner of her eye. They sat in awkward silence, the only sound was that of the car. Streets went by, the buildings they passed becoming more familiar. "We are heading to a fortified safezone nearby." Ada's lips barely moved as she drove, Wanda wondering if she even truly had talked.

"Oh..." Wanda looked out the window, finally recognizing what street they were now on, and she could feel how lucky fate had deemed her. The Mansion loomed further up the street, a few people were seen mulling about the front, many heads turning toward the approaching car. A small frown creased Wanda's face, none of the Brotherhood waiting there. The car came to a stop and a woman wearing light combat gear approached the car, Kitty Pryde and Kurt following not far behind the woman.

Ada got out, Wanda following suit. Kurt and Kitty stared at Wanda, shock upon their faces. "Hallo..." Kurt mumbled, waving shyly. Wanda nodded, Ada and the other woman seeming to be staring eachother down. "Hello Alice." Ada smiled, the formal greeting seeming to lack any warmth at all.  
"Nice to see you are alive." Alice returned the cold look, her eyes racking over Wanda closely. "The feeling's mutual. Who might this woman be?" Alice nodded at Wanda, sizing her up. "That is Wanda Maximoff. She is... An _acquaintance _of ours." Kitty chirped in, laughing awkwardly. "We'll like, show her around, you two can get caught up..." Kitty turned, running off quickly from the duo, Kurt and Wanda quickly following.


	4. Our Story

Chapter Four

Our Story

I sat back on my haunches, balanced precariously upon the top of a lamppost. The street below swarmed with the undead, their rotten limbs raised up toward me, eyes glazed over. I cocked my pistol, sitting down with my legs dangling over each side of the light. I leveled the silencer barrel toward one of the undead, a bullet whizzing silently toward its target. I spent the next few minutes doing this, empty clips spiraling down to the pavement when a new clip was needed. Finally the pistol gave a soft click, the Ammo clip holder on my chest now empty. I sighed, looking down at the ground. Dead bodies littered about the street now, the undead still outnumbering the dead. I fastened the pistol back to my ankle holster, yanking the two Kukri Machetes fastened to my waist. I stood, jumping neatly from the Light Pole, falling the 20 feet with grace, landing nimbly in a crouch. The nearest zombies charged as I stood, going into an offensive stance. I swung out, the razor sharp steel slicing off a zombies head with ease. The body collapsed mid lunge, the zombie behind it dispatched before the firsts body hit the ground. I fought on in grim silence, unsure as to how long I could last.

Minutes seemed like hours, every zombie replaced by two others; these beasts almost as formidable as the Hydra. Zombie gore decorated my blades, my clothing speckled with blood. I finally came to a standstill, panting, my chest heaving with needed breaths. I wiped the blades upon my jeans, spinning them in arks before sliding them neatly into their sheaths. The night air was eerily silent, the raucous moaning now silenced. A walkie talkie buzzed to life, "Sector 3 is clear." I announced, collecting empty ammo clips. "Good job Alexander." Jennifer sounded breathless as she replied, "Return to base as soon as you can." She added, the connection cutting out. I leaped up into the air, grabbing a Light pole as I did so, swinging neatly, soaring through the air to the next one. I went from the light Pole to a Fire Escape, using the tight-knit Residential Neighborhood to my advantage; traversing across the roofs to get back to HQ.

I strode into the dimly lit Police Station, the ragtag band of Survivors cheering uproariously upon my arrival. I waved at them, smiling valiantly. Jennifer nodded toward me and then bent back over the Radio, turning knobs as she looked for any broadcasts. I walked up next to her, touching her shoulder gently. "Jen.. You've been at this what, three days now?" She stiffened at my words, "We can be diverting our attention to more important matters..." I whispered gently. She shook her head vehemently, turning eyes full of despair at me. "Alex there HAS to be others. New Hampshire has a Population of a little over a Million! Harold has been broadcasting from the Radio Tower... Somebody has to hear us!" Her voice faltered, a ragged sob escaping her lips. I laid my hand gently upon her shoulder, "I promise we will save whoever we can, you need rest though." I whispered, turning from her to walk further into the Station. She would listen, the bags under her eyes attested that.

I walked through the makeshift infirmary, every partition in this room thankfully vacant, save one near the end. I approached the bed, taking the frail hand offered to me. "Grandma, how are you holding up...?" I smiled down at her withered, wrinkled face. Liver spots blotched about, but not ruining the loving smile she beamed at me. "I am doing spiffy, Xander dear." She responded in her age withered voice. "How are you?" She gave in a small sniff, squinting her eyes at me. "I smell them on you..." She muttered slowly, patting my hand gently. "Don't tell me you went out on your own again...?" She stared disapprovingly, "I'm sorry Grandma but I had to..." I gave her a reassuring smile. "I can take care of myself, you know that."  
"Alexander, you are not Immortal..." She chided, sighing as she leaned back further into the pillows. "You are so much like your Mother." She smiled gently, memories gripping her. "If not for her I think your father would have given up completely."

"Grandma, I'm fine, I promise..." I whispered, laying my head down next to her on the bed. She ran her fingers absently through my hair, "Have you told the others yet...?" She whispered, her voice barely reaching my ears. "No... I don't want chaos to unfold... I can't risk the truth... It may destroy our sanctuary..."  
"Alex you can not hide the truth forever." She looked down her nose at me, her eyes full of wisdom. "I know... But for now it must stay buried." I kissed her gently on the forehead, saying words of farewell before leaving for my duties.


	5. A Piece of Cake (Or Not)

**Chapter Five**

**A Piece of Cake (Or not)**

Alice stood in the Danger Rooms Observation Deck, staring blankly at her three 'Pupils'. The three students stood in a holographic projection of Times Square in Manhattan, their progress being shown upon viewing screens. The once bustling hub of traffic was at a standstill, abandoned cars and litter scattered about the streets. Alice nodded over to Storm who typed in some commands, the computer whirring obediently. Small ripples appeared in the air, zombies appearing in clumps about the trio. Kurt went into a defensive stance, clearly learning something in his travels. Kitty let out a 'sque' stepping back in fear, holding her hands up to her mouth in disgust. "Like, ewww." She muttered her eyes wide with terror. Alice mentally sighed, that girl was going to be bothersome. The third figure raised her gloved fists up in front of her, turning to the nearest advancing horde. They had called her Rogue, and she seemed to be just that. Her tongue was barbed and her temper short.

Kurt lunged, Rogue right beside him. She wore a tight black tanktop, hightop combat boots and tight black Skinny jeans. Apparently the girl was bulletproof; the other two wore tight leathers to protect them. The Zombies in this were harmless of course, but preparation for the real deal was needed. Rogue lifted one of the undead by the ankle, swinging it in an arch over her head before plowing it into a few others. The Zombie's ankle ripped from its socket, the creature flying high into the air. The others it had collided with flew back at least twenty feet, none of them getting back up. Kurt was right beside her, the duo carving a path through the horde. His blades flashed in the sun, the steel smeared red with gore. The camera panned back to Kitty, the diminutive girl following behind the two others, whimpering lightly. A few zombies lunged at her, their attempts futile. Their outstretched hands went right through her, many of them tumbling to the ground.

Alice sighed, running her hand through her short hair. A small chuckle emitted from beside her, "She will get accustomed to it Alice, I assure you of that." Storm predicted, switching on the Microphone. "Kitty, the point of the exercise is to eliminate the threat." She said calmly, staring at the cowering girl on the screen. "Like, I know that! This is just too freaking creepy!" She yelled back, sprinting off, phasing through the zombies. She reached the perimeter of the Danger Room, running right through the wall. "Great." Alice muttered, watching Kurt and Rogue recover from the Deserter. They continued their path of destruction, corpses now littering the street. "At least these two show potential." They seemed to be tuckering out, both of their chests heaving with effort. Alice nodded at Ororo, who in turn typed away once more at the large computer. The projections in the Danger Room vanished in spirals of Data, dispersing into the air around them. The city dissolved into nonexistence, leaving the two standing side by side, grinning at one another.

**This chapter is not completed yet, just putting this up for viewing pleasure :) ~Viren**


End file.
